Kryptonite Bullet
by SupernaturalGirl1
Summary: Remake of an episode of season 3, but with more hurt Clark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (I always forget to put this stupid thing lol) **

**Hope you enjoy. This is my first Smallville fanfic. There may be grammar errors; I normally don't review it before I post it. Anyway, Enjoy! **

Clark read the email address. His eyes grew wide. His mother was being controlled by a psychopath. He ran at normal speed to the door and then at super speed when Lex could not see him.

"Mrs. Kent!" Chloe walked into the Kent's barn. Martha had called telling her that Clark had found something. Martha stepped out of the shadows.

"Chloe…"

"Mrs. Kent. What did Clark find out?" Martha charged at Chloe. As Chloe fell, Martha grabbed the axe. Chloe managed to stand. "Mrs. Kent, come on please snap out of it." Jonathan Kent came up from behind and wrapped a chain around Chloe's neck. Martha came towards Chloe, axe raised and ready to strike. Chloe kicked as hard as she could, he foot connected with Martha's face. Martha fell to the ground.

Clark stopped super speeding, right outside the barn. He could hear a commotion inside. He threw the doors open. Martha lay unconscious on the ground and Jonathan was choking Chloe. Clark grabbed his father and threw him backwards. Jonathan hit the ground with a thud. Clark turned his attention to Chloe.

While Clark's back was turned, Jonathan pulled a piece of meteor rock out of his jacket pocket. Clark instantly felt the effects. He grew weak and had a hard time staying upright. Jonathan stood and attacked Clark. Clark fell to the ground, a small gash on his face was oozing blood. Jonathan turned towards Chloe.

"Let's end this." Jonathan charged. Clark rose with what strength he had.

"Dad, stop! This isn't right and you know that." Jonathan turned, anger clear in his eyes. Once again reaching into his jacket, he produced a gun. The barrel of the gun had a slight green glow. Clark stepped back. "Dad!" Jonathan raised the gun.

Martha opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding. But she shot upright when she her Clark pleading. Chloe stood in shock, her back against a support beam. Martha stood slowly and cautiously walked towards Chloe.

"Chloe?" Martha whispered. Chloe jumped but relaxed quickly.

"Mr. Kent is being controlled. He's about to kill Clark."

"Dad, you don't know what you're doing. Put the gun down." Clark took another step back, he his back hit the wall. Jonathan just kept getting closer.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill Chloe." Chloe searched for a solution. She saw that hay bales were stacked in to loft. She lunged for the lever to let them fall. Just as she grabbed a lever, a shot rang out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill Chloe." Chloe searched for a solution. She saw that hay bales were stacked in to loft. She lunged for the lever to let them fall. Just as she grabbed a lever, a shot rang out.

"Clark!" Martha ran to the fallen hay bales. "Jonathan!" she began throwing them out of the way. Chloe helped. They found Jonathan first. He opened his eyes when Martha patted his face.

"W-what happened?"

"You were being controlled." Martha helped him to his feet.

"Mrs. Kent…" Martha and Jonathan turned around, Chloe was crouched over Clark. A bale of hay was still on his legs. Jonathan stepped forward and shoved the bale off. Martha and Jonathan both gasped. Clark's blue shirt was rapidly growing red.

"Martha, run and sterilize a knife and pliers. Grab a couple of towels." Martha nodded and ran towards the house.

"I-I should call and ambulance…"

"No! Chloe, I need you to listen to me. Do not call anyone. And when Clark wakes up, he can explain all of this to you. Right now I need you to go help Martha." Chloe stood slowly and ran after Martha. Jonathan kneeled down next to Clark.

"Clark?" Clark's tired eyes turned to look into his father's. "I'm so sorry…"

"N-n-not your f-fault."

"No. I'm the one who pulled the trigger." Jonathan hung his head. The barn was silent, other than Clark's labored breathing. Silent tears fell to the ground. Clark reached a weak hand up to his father.

"Dad, you didn't know w-what you were d-doing." Jonathan was about to answer, when Martha and Chloe ran in. He turned back to Clark and ripped his shirt open. Jonathan put his hand up and Martha placed the sterile knife in it.

"I'm sorry son." Jonathan cut the bullet hole a little bigger. He handed back the knife and Martha gave him the pliers. With steady hands, he gently pushed the tips of the pliers into the hole in Clark's chest. He pushed a little harder, searching for the crusaded green bullet. He felt the tips hit it. He carefully grabbed it and pulled it out very slowly. Martha held a bowl out. Jonathan threw the bullet in the bowl and Martha ran out of the barn.

Chloe watched wide eyed the entire time. She took a step forward when Martha ran out of the barn. She almost backed up again, when she saw Clark's wound heal itself. She let out a gasp. Jonathan turned to look at her.

"Chloe, I think it's time to explain some things to you."

Martha made Clark comfortable, and joined Jonathan and Chloe up in Clark's loft.

"So let me get this straight, Clark is from the planet Krypton and he has all these special powers?"

"That's right." Chloe looked like she was about to run away and tell everyone that the Kent's were crazy.

"I knew it!" Mr. and Mrs. Kent looked at each other and then back at Chloe. "I always knew Clark was different. He's just so…so perfect. I mean he never seems to get hurt and he never gets sick. He always somehow saves the day."

"Now, Chloe." Jonathan had a serious tone. "No one can know. This is a very important secret to keep. You cannot tell anyone."

"I'm not an idiot. I get that. And I'm flattered that you guys trust me enough to tell me."

"Mom? Dad?" Clark's voice carried up the stairs. And then they could all here his heavy footsteps. Martha rose to help him up the stairs. His blood stained shirt was wadded up in his hand. Clark froze when he saw Chloe.

"It's ok Clark, we told her everything." Chloe smiled at Clark.

"Don't worry Clark, I can keep a secret."

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
